The Lotus and the Wolf
by Confused koruru
Summary: Time set in early 12th century. Ren is sent to the capital and ends up getting involved in a war. Follow his adventures as he learns more about the outside world, his family, and himself and fights for what he believes.


Hello, readers. Thanks for stopping by. This is the very first fan fic that I wrote. I hope you will enjoy the first chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King does not belong to me. I thought that's obvious.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

On the north side of Mount Leiming(1) near to the peaks, there were buildings erected along the steep terrain. A three-level pagoda stood amidst the buildings surrounded by watch towers. The unusual combination of a fortress and a monastery was no coincidence nor was it due to a mistake in planning. It tells a tragic past of a family. A family that was once honourable and highly regarded for their bravery and patriotism not to mention their extraordinary shamanic skills. Tao Koku(2) was the proud of the family to serve directly under the Han emperors as a royal Taoist priest. However, his formidable shamanic abilities was witnessed when he fought a difficult opponent in a furious war with the Xiongnu(3). Although he defeated the Xiongnu and led his people to victory in the war, he was soon accused of disrespect to the emperor's role as the leader of all Taoist practitioners and was banished along with his family. The emperor and the civil officials feared that he might return for revenge and sent out assassins after their lives. The Taos escaped and ended up in the mountains. They built a fortress there to fend off more assassins before the royal court realised the assassinations were not quite successful and turned to reward whomever capable of eliminating the Taos. The rewarding act invited more attackers to the Tao's fortress and the family had no peace for decades until they were eventually forgotten.

Thousand years after the incident, the old wooden fortress was replaced by stronger brick buildings. The watch towers too were upgraded with iron structure. The Tao property had lost most of its characteristics of a fortress but gained features of a monastery for the Taos to spread Taoism in the act of restoration of the family honour. They had many disciples and were known as the Daoguang Sect(4) among the locals.

Dawn has just arrived. It seemed to be another quiet morning for the Taos before a chamber in the northeast of the compound was sent into chaos by a certain young man.

"Young master!" Bason cried. "Why are you taking out the clothes? Are you going to somewhere?" Uncertainty was heard in Bason's voice and he noticed his young master took out not only a set of clothes but a few and it immediately appeared to him that this trip his young master was going to make would be a long one. The warrior ghost however was deeply confused by his young master's unusual actions early in the morning.

"Shut up, Ma Sun(5)!" the Tao hissed as he placed another set of clothes on top of the rest before looking up to face Bason. "Go get someone in the kitchen to send some buns over," he commanded before turning around to fetch his sword from its resting stand on a low wooden chest of drawers across the chamber.

"Young master!" Bason got down on his knees and kowtowed to his young master, keeping his head low as he continued, "Please pardon me for being a busybody but I really don't understand." The ghost raised his head and asked, "Just where you are going to, young master?"

The said young man groaned, gripping hard on the sheath and turned around. "You asked too many questions, Ma Sun! Just do as I said!" he pointed the hilt of his sword angrily at Bason.

"My apologies, young master!" Bason lowered his head again. The last thing that the ghost would want was to upset his master.

The short-tempered teen sighed to himself as he set down the sword on the round wooden table next to the clothes. "I'm going to Yifu Gong(6) for a short visit. Make sure you have the buns ready before I am back," the arrogant Tao demanded while pulling the collar of his hempen coat. He had the thick open cross-collar coat wore over layers of open cross-collar white garments, secured by a black belt on his waist. The dark grey coat was long, almost reaching the floor. He also wore a pair of black boots and had his long hair tied up in a bun with a black sash on top of his head.

"Right away, my master!" the warrior said before disappearing.

Ren gazed at the spot his ghost previously kneeled for few seconds and made his way to Yifu Gong.

* * *

"Sishiniang(7), Lian shixiong(8) asked to see you," a young priestess announced.

Cuier(9) was having her morning face wash in her chamber. "Let him in," she answered. Granny Yang(10) standing beside her handed her a face towel to dry her face.

Ren came into the chamber and greeted her. Another young priestess excused herself with a brass basin in her hands.

"What brings you here so early, my young master? Are you going to have breakfast with me?" The four-month pregnant woman chuckled a little while standing up from her bed. Granny Yang draped a fur-lined coat over her shoulder as the mother-to-be was only in her white silk pyjamas. She motioned for Ren to have a seat at the round table before joining him.

The said young man moved over to the table but did not accept the offer.

"I came here to bid my farewell."

The woman had just seated herself but immediately shot up from the stool upon hearing Ren's announcement of leaving the mountain. She was surprised but the young man just stood there staring straight at her, emotionless.

"Why so sudden? Master did not ask you to leave today! Why don't you stay for Chinese New Year and go to the capital after that? It's still winter now!" She gently held his arm and looked into the pale yellow orbs but the younger looked away.

"It makes no difference," the Tao said coldly.

Cuier knew very well that she could not stop the young Tao once he had set his mind. After all, she has taken him under her wing and cared for his well beings for the past fourteen years since her mistress's death. She too knew that she had no position to stop the Tao. Although she was married to the head of the family now and was Ren's new stepmother, she was still a maid few months ago and she preferred not to overstep her boundaries.

Nonetheless she was saddened by his reaction. The child was emotionally aloof, no thanks to En's scepticism in humanity that was forced upon him in his upbringing. Years of living in the mountain did not help but took away his ability to express his emotions appropriately like normal human does. He almost had the same expression regardless of emotion state he was in, not that he was allowed to show his emotions. It was a sign of weakness and he was not supposed to show it, or he would be deviating from 'the path', as stated by En. The disciples in the abbey found him far from approachable and he was always training by himself. It wasn't like he could mix with them, be it his relationship with the sect leaders or his own personality, he was used to it after so many years.

'Poor child,' the stepmother thought.

"Does your father know that you're leaving today?"

The young Tao frowned and returned his gaze to her. "Would it be a matter to him if I leave today or tomorrow?" He rolled his eyes. "As long as I take care of whatever business he has for me at the capital, it does not matter him when I would leave."

"Young master……" She let off his arm. "I know you're angry with your father's sudden decision to send you to the capital. But he did mention that you can leave for the capital whenever you're ready. So you don't have to act rash and leave today."

"I'm not acting rash nor am I unhappy of going to the capital. But I hate the fact that he is bossing me around," Tao Ren hissed with bitterness.

"You missed 6th young mistress, don't you?" She has relaxed a bit and a small smile found its way to her lips.

"Don't be silly. She had merely married off months ago."

"But you will be staying in her place, right?" This time her smile got widen a little. She knew what Ren was thinking despite him did not want to admit it.

"Hmm." A deep voice was heard in his throat. It was his way of saying 'yes'.

The woman in her late thirties sighed happily. "Good thing 6th young mistress lives in the capital so I don't have to worry too much. Now, let's have breakfast, shall we?"

Cuier was about to make her way to the living area.

"No," Ren declined her offer. "I've to go now before the stubborn old man wakes up."

"Very well. Do you have something to eat on the way? Shall I have the kitchen to pack some buns for you?"

"No, I had sent Ma Sun to do it."

"If I knew you're leaving today, I would have made some of your favourite peach buns for you to take along." Cuier expressed her guilt as if she has not been a good mother.

"It's not festive day anyway so don't trouble yourself."

"But you eat peach buns even it's not festive day."

"That's because you make them even on normal days!" Ren was blushing furiously but Cuier chuckled at it.

"Okay, okay. Before you go, do pay your respect to your mother before her tablet at the shrine."

"Hmm."

"Oh, young master, I couldn't bear having you to leave. You do take care of yourself, okay?" The stepmother hugged her stepson dearly. Tears were on the verge of breaking free.

"You too, siniang(11)."

She loosened her wrap and moved her hands to hold Ren's arms to take one last good look at him.

"Have a safe journey, 7th young master," Granny Yang wished him.

"I will."

Cuier wiped her tears away with her sleeve as Ren left.

"4th madam……" Granny Yang sighed silently.

* * *

'Hmm?' Ren halted on his way to Fuling Hall(12) when he saw a figure standing in the middle of the hall with its back facing him. 'He's sure early today.' The figure turned out to be Tao En, his misanthropic father. He stood there to observe a while.

'Fuer(13)……' En wandered in his deep thought while his gaze fixed on his third wife's tablet. The middle-aged man heaved a sigh and turned to exit the shrine.

He descended the stairs in front of the shrine and crossed the rather empty open area where the Taos would perform rituals on special occasions as Ren watched on from the library building. He seemed not to notice Ren.

After he had gone out of his sight, the young Tao proceeded into the hall. The shrine was actually a cave, housing hundreds of the ancestors' tablets. The cave had sheltered the family thousand years ago before the construction of the fortress was complete. Many lost their life here and hence the cave was a holy place to the Taos.

Ren knelt down and did his prayer.

* * *

"Young master!" Bason was waiting for his return at the table in the living area. "I've got the buns."

"What's this?"

"First master sent them over."

Without any hesitation, the Tao untied the drawstrings on the silk bag to reveal gold and silver ingots in it.

'Hmmph!' He almost smirked. 'I won't hesitate to accept things from the enemy if it's useful to me.' With that, he stowed some of the ingots into his sleeves* and fastened the drawstrings.

The Tao shoved the money bag into his coat and went to a chest in his chamber to grab out a piece of cloth before reappearing in the living area. Bason watched him wrapped the steamed buns in the material. The young man then turned back to his chamber.

Before he walked pass the wooden arc that separated the chamber and the living area, without turning his back he commanded, "Ma Sun, into the tablet."

"Yes, master," and in Bason flew to his tablet.

Ren turned back to fetch the tablet from the altar table.

He placed the tablet and the buns together with the clothes he had taken out earlier on. After making sure that he has gotten everything he needed, he wrapped them up with a cloth and slung it over his shoulder and tied the two ends into a knot to secure it on his back. He grabbed his sword and struck out to his horse.

* * *

On his way to the stable, Ren could hardly see anyone around. It was too cold to stay outdoors. The priests and priestesses were busy with chores and preparing breakfast. In other seasons, the chores would extend to the outdoors but in the meantime, the chores were limited to indoors only.

Just when he rounded the corner, he bumped into someone. The Tao quickly skipped backward to avoid the collision.

"Young man, it's nice to take a walk in such a beautiful morning, but if you rush it, you'll miss many good things," said Yan Ding(14), Tao Chin's junior and an old priest.

"Mind your own business," hissed Ren.

"Sure, sure." The old priest gladly walked away and continued to enjoy his morning walk.

'What a weirdo,' thought Ren. Indeed, the old priest was often spotted in the compound strolling around, doing nothing. In contrast to the elders whom practically locked themselves up in the pagoda to meditate or to perfect their skills, this old priest just lazed around in his own carefree way. Ren never respected him despite his senior rank in the sect (It's not like he would respect anyone in the sect. He is the arrogant brat for goodness' sake!), for he disapproved of his 'way'. The young Tao strongly believed that one should work hard to achieve its goals.

The young priest came to the stable and saw his horse there, a beautiful chestnut stallion, with striking copper-reddish coat, and mane and tail in the same colour. Ren gave it the name Hongyan(15) when he got it on his 15th birthday. As beautiful as its name, the stallion was bound to make anyone proud of owning it and it was the fastest ride around.

Ren hung his sword onto the saddle and grabbed a wide-brimmed hat from the wall before leading the horse out. In a swift action, he rode onto its back and tightened his headgear and off he rode to the world beyond the Tao territory where the adventures were awaiting him.

Meanwhile in Yifu Gong, Cuier had had her breakfast and was already in her daily apparel. She stood by the window looking out to the buildings against the wintry scene.

'I'll see master and settle everything once and for all.'

_To be continued…_

* * *

For those curious readers, (pronunciation of the Chinese characters is provided in parentheses)

(1) Mount Leiming 雷鳴山 (Léimíng Shān) – a fictional mountain; leiming literally means thunder roar

(2) Tao Koku 道克 (Dào Kè) – Ren's ancestor who was one of the Taoist priests served in the royal court during the Han Dynasty

(3) Xiongnu 匈奴 (Xiōngnú) – the nomadic tribes who were in constant war with the Han Chinese throughout the history

(4) Daoguang Sect 道光派 (Dàoguāng Pài) – fictional; the sect name consists of the family name – Tao (pronounced as dào in mandarin) and light or honour in this case (honour in Chinese is guāngróng 光榮, the first character, guang was used in the naming); the sect was named such by the ancestors to remind their descendants of their ultimate resolution to restore the family honour

(5) Ma Sun 馬孫 (Mǎ Sūn) – Bason's name in Chinese

(6) Yifu Gong 憶芙宮 (Yìfú Gōng) – the residence formerly occupied by Ren's mother, named by En as a memorial to her; yi is to retain in memory, fu is a newly blossomed lotus which is also the nickname of Ren's mother, gong means palace (it is not a palace though, people give fancy name to buildings even in a monastery and it's common); currently occupied by one of Ren's stepmothers

(7) sishiniang 四師娘 (sìshīniáng) – the title referring to the forth wife of one's mentor

(8) Lian shixiong 蓮師兄 (Lián shīxiōng) – translated as Senior Ren

(9) Cuier 翠兒 (Cuìer) – En's forth wife, was Ren's mother's maid and also her companion, recently married to En after found pregnant with his child

(10) Granny Yang 楊嬤嬤 (Yáng màma) – an old lady who currently serves Cuier, watched Ren grown up, was Ren's mother's midwife and also Ren's nanny

(11) siniang 四娘 (sìniáng) – 4th mother

(12) Fuling Hall 撫靈堂 (Fúlíng Táng) – the family shrine; fu means to console, ling is the soul

(13) Fuer 芙兒 (Fúer) – Ren's mother's nickname

(14) Yan Ding 嚴丁 (Yán Dīng) – Chin's junior, was in his late fifties

(15) Hongyan 紅焰 (Hóngyàn) – literally means red flame

* * *

* Oh yes, the ancient Chinese people could actually keep their small belongings in their long sleeves. I almost thought they were doraemons when I was much younger. I presume they had pockets sewn on the inside of their sleeves. In fact, other than the sleeves, they also keep things in their open cross-collar shirt. Things can be taken in and out through the open collar. Smart design against pickpocket, no?

* * *

**Parting Words:**

Er…… the first chapter is…… slow T.T Anyway, before I let you go, there are few things I would like to clarify:

1. I know Ren's weapons are a kwan dao and Houraiken

2. I know Ren's mother's name is Tao Ran

3. I know Ren's ride is a white horse named Hakuoh

By the way, regarding the first master Bason mentioned in the story, he was referring to En, because En has two younger siblings. He has three wives (and 1 dead) (polygamy was acceptable in the past) and Ren has six sisters. Big family, eh?

Comments and criticism and suggestions are very much welcomed! Thank you for reading till this far.


End file.
